


You're Worth It

by gelphie



Series: Cordelia's Diner and Love Life [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals, also super short fic, i have a marriage fic kink, literally nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelphie/pseuds/gelphie
Summary: A marriage certificate is nothing more than a piece of paper.





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I wrote for tumbler user irlwhizzybrown's diner au. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Follow me on tumblr (iconiquc)!

Cordelia sighs, looking down in her lap. It was long after closing and the diner was empty, save for her and Charlotte. The two were getting married in two weeks and they had a few more things to go over. It was all a little nerve-wracking, especially since Charlotte had been picking up extra shifts at the hospital to make up for her two-week unavailability for the wedding and the honeymoon. On top of all of that, as much as Cordelia loved Mendel and Whizzer, she was a little beyond stressed leaving them alone with her diner while she and Charlotte were in Hawaii. Even out of all of that, its was something else that had Cordelia upset. 

The worry was clear on Cordelia’s face, and it didn’t take Charlotte long to notice it. She smiles softly, reaching her hand out, “Delia, what’s wrong?” 

Cordelia shrugs, looking up at Charlotte, taking her hand gently, “Are you sure this is all worth it, Char? I mean, we aren’t actually getting married after all. We can’t, technically speaking.”

Charlotte’s fingers play softly with Dee’s hand, her thumb twisting the diamond engagement ring on Delia’s finger. She lets out a long exhale, a little surprised this hadn’t come up sooner, considering how long Charlotte herself had been thinking about it. They’d put thousands of dollars into a wedding ceremony which would never be legally official, because they were two women marrying each other. She squeezes Dee’s hand, “I think it’s worth it.”

“You do?” 

Charlotte nods, “I do, and I’ll tell you why. A marriage certificate is nothing more than a piece of paper. Marrying you means so much more to me than a piece of paper. It means spending the rest of my life with you. It means dedicating each and every day to making sure you’re happy and that I get to see that beautiful smile of yours. It means compromise and commitment and coming home to you every single night, even if we’re fighting or eighteen people died on my shift and I’m in a really shitty mood. It means us growing old together and being there for each other no matter what. It means me showing just how much I love you and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nobody but you in front of all our friends and family.” Char smiles, bringing Cordelia’s hand up to kiss it soft, “So, yeah, I think it’s worth it.” 

A happy, goofy, and oh so completely in love grins breaks out on Delia’s face. She nods, squeezing Charlotte’s hand again, “Thank you. Now, to figure out this seating chart.”


End file.
